Fairytales and Fences
by my-nebulae
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Pam who lived in a pale blue house without a turret, and a brown picket fence. Not a white picket fence, not the American dream or anything, but it was close enough. First fanfic, constructive criticism is apprecid


Once upon a time, there was a girl named Pam who lived in a pale blue house without a turret and a brown picket fence. Not a white picket fence, not the American dream or anything, but it was close enough. Besides, she couldn't find any white picket fences in the stores anyways. And her fianc e would always tell her to not to go spending money on stuff she already had. She already had a fence. In fact, her fianc e, Roy told her not to do a lot of things. And to do a lot too, such as make his breakfast, lunch and dinner, do the dishes and wash the windows.  
>This certain Pam worked a a company called Dunder Mifflin, a middle-of-the-ladder paper company that nobody really knew of, as a receptionist. Truth was, she would have really loved to be an artist, or to at least take some art courses, but Roy told her that they were a waste of money and that she was doing just fine as a receptionist. So, Pam never took art courses. Really, her life was quite boring. It consisted of: wake up, make breakfast, go to work, go home, make dinner, sleep and repeat.<br>Then one day, a man named Jim strode into the office - he was the new salesman. He, also, was quite handsome, in Pam's opinion. Tall and well built, unruly hair and a satchel strapped around his back, which was the cutest thing, ever. She liked him right away. Not in a "like" like way - she had a fianc e after all, and it's okay to think someone's cute. It's not like she was in falling in love with him or anything, right? She had a fianc e.  
>The break room became almost a sanctuary for Pam and Jim from the office. A time where they could just talk and be close to eachother, not separated by two desks and Micheal yelling "Pam! Pam Pam Pam!" Of course, Pam also liked talking to Jim desk to Micheal to desk, but being close felt more intimate. In a friend way. A friend way. Because, she had a fianc e. Today's topic was, exterior decorating. So, she told Jim about her wishes for a white picket fence. And he asked why she hadn't gotten one, if she wanted it so bad. So, she told Jim of Roy, and his "If you've already got it, why get another one?" mantra. And Jim sighed and told her that, had he been engaged to her, he'd give her whatever she wanted. Because, he would be living with her one day. Suddenly, and image began to form in Pam's head: a wedding, with different flowers than those she had chosen for her and Roy's and the groom was tall and well built, with his unruly hair combed back and his boyish satchel left behind at home. And there she was, next to him, smiling. But, then she snapped back to reality - she was marrying Roy, not Jim. She had a fianc e, she reminded herself. She had a fianc e.<br>Pam was crying. Not because she had fallen and hurt herself, but because Jim had fallen and hurt himself for her. And, she liked to think he had fallen by himself, but really, she had opened her arms, offering to catch him, he had jumped, and at the last minute, she withdrew her arms. And Jim fell. Unbelievable, her stupidity was, to have let him kiss her, and then to have shot him down. Again. It was the most breathtaking kiss she'd ever had - not that she's kissed many people, but still. This whole mess she'd put herself in all lead back to her inability to break things off with Roy. Her inability. Her fault. She was very well in love with Jim; she had always known in the back of her head, but she just couldn't bring herself to do anything about it. Jim was leaving that night. It was too late. Way too late.  
>Work the next day was horrible. Pam had no one to prank Dwight with, no one to laugh at Micheal's hourly screw ups with. No one. Of course, she had Roy, kind of. And, it was Roy who was yelling at her from his truck to "hurry up, cause the boys and me are going out for drinks and I don't wanna be late." Pam sighed, and took her jacket off the coat hanger. Just as she was about to leave, she saw a little sticky note on the door. It read:<p>Pam -<br>Just wanted you too know that, when I fell, I didn't fall out of love with you. Brown picket fences, or whatever color fences you fancy, even if it's pink. It's up to you.  
>Love (hopefully) Jim.<br>P.S - Tucker's park, 6:00. If you want.

Roy was yelling at her again to hurry. But it didn't matter. She knew her choice.  
>She stormed down the stairs, out to Roy's truck. It should have been both their truck, seeing as they were engaged. Not that that was going to last any longer. With a fire she didn't know she had, she tore off her ring and handed it to Roy. They were done. She slapped a red sticky note to his truck that said:<p>

Don't act like you don't know why.  
>P.S. Get your next girlfriend a nice fence next time.<p>

Wordlessly, she stormed off.

When she saw Jin sitting on the bench, she immediatley sprinted towards him. Maybe it looked like a scene from a cheesy Disney movie, but she didn't care. And, as they embraced, she stood on her very tiptoes and whispered in his ear:

"I'm in love with you too."

And they lived happily ever after.  
>And Pam got a new fence. <p>


End file.
